The Queen of Narnia, Fighter of Bad Dreams, Kisser of Scratches
by DerekHalesLittlePrincess
Summary: LucyXCaspian: Lucy is back in Narnia, and has been for awhile. She is now the Queen of Narnia, Caspian's wife. Just a bunch of short stories in the ways of life of Lu, Caspian, their children, and maybe Peter, Susan and Edmund thrown in for good measureless.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd be the Queen of anything. Even when I played dress up as a child, I knew nothing would come of it. Susan was always the better fit to be a Queen. But now, here I am. I've been back to Narnia three times. And I've been High Queen Lucy, The Valiant three times. But now, now I'm home. Home in Narnia. For good. And now I'm no longer just High Queen Lucy, The Valiant. I am Queen Lucy, the wife of Caspian X, King of Narnia. And this is where I belong, ruling beside my best friend. I belong in Narnia. And now I know it was not Susan that was fit to be a Queen, it was me all along. Brave, sweet, little Lucy.  
"Lu?" I dropped my pen on the piece of parchment with a gasp as Caspian's arms draped around my waist, his head fitting perfectly on my shoulder. "What is it, Casp?" She asked with a smile at her husband. Caspian smiled back, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. "Hadley is requesting that mummy read her a bed time story. She says I don't tell the tale of the High Queen Lucy and her valiant Knight Caspian right." I laugh lightly at that notion and stand up, pressing a soft kiss to Caspian's lips as I walk by to my Daughters room.  
Yes, I never though I'd be a Queen, but I am. But the most important title to me is Mummy, the fighter of bad dreams, kisser of scratches. Nothing could make me any happier than what I am now. Except, maybe the coming birth of my second child. But that story has yet to be written.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy! Look, it's Daddy!" Hadley called from her seat perched on the window seat, over-looking the front of the Castle. "Sweetheart, Daddy won't be home for a few more hours." Lucy chided from her spot, curled up in a chair by the fire, hand pressed to her rounded stomach as she read. Hadley climbed off of her perch and moved over to sit in front of her mothers chair, her dark eyes looking up at her mother. "Mummy?" Lucy looked down at her daughter and saw a thoughtful expression on her face. She put her book down and motioned for Hadley to climb up. "Yes, Princess?" She said smiling. "Will you tell me the story of Queens and Kings of Old, and Queen Lucy's Knight?" The five year old asked. Lucy laughed, a smile slipping on her lips. She and Caspian had yet to tell the child that Lucy was Queen Lucy, The Valiant. They didn't want their Daughter growing up with that knowledge quite yet. "Of course. Now, Once Upon a time. Their was a young girl named Lucy, from a mystical land called London. She had two Brothers, and a sister. They were the Queens and Kings of Old. One day, when Lucy was back in London after her visit to Narnia, they were called back. By a boy, a young Telmarine Prince, named Caspian." At this her Daughters eyes lit up. "Like Daddy!" She said, her brown eyes wide and excited. "Yes, Hadley, like Daddy. Young Queen Lucy instantly fell in love with Prince Caspian. She loved him so much, that she became jealous of her sister, Susan, who had captured the Young Princes' eye. But as they fought side by side, Prince Caspian slowly fell in love with the girl. But the problem was just that. Lucy was just a girl. So he let her go, so she could grow up. He never expected to see her again. But one day. He did. He found her in the sea three years later, looking like a drowned cat, with her Cousin and Brother. They sailed the world together, looking for the lost councilmen. But the young Prince met a girl. She was a fallen star. She was so beautiful that he instantly seemed to forget Lucy. So she pushed her feelings aside and continued to fight along side Caspian. Until they reached the end of the world." Lucy knew this was her daughters favorite part, and smiled. Because it was hers as well. "When they reached the sandy beach, there was a Great Lion awaiting then-" "ASLAN!" "Yes, Hadley, it was Aslan, Father of Narnia. He gave Queen Lucy two choices. One, that she could go home, to her family. and two, she could go to Aslan's country." Hadley's face dropped. "Mama? Why did Lucy pick to go home?" Lucy brought her hand up and gently pushed Hadley'd hair from her face and smile. "Because, Lucy didn't know that Caspian loved her, dear. But, before she could step through the portal, Caspian pulled her back, and kissed her. You know this part, yes?" Hadley nodded. "And he told her that he loved her. And he did the unthinkable. He told Aslan that if Lucy was not able to stay, then he would go with Lucy, to her world. So Aslan gave Lucy one more choice. To be with Caspian, or to not be with Caspian. She said yes. They were married two years later, and had a beautiful baby girl, a Princess, four years later." Hadley's eyes shined happily as she hugged her mother. "Mama, I wish I knew Queen Lucy. She sounds brave." As Hadley's eyes started to droop close, and Lucy hummed a tune, they both heard the Great Hall doors come open, and Edmund shouting. "DADDY!" Hadley jumped up and ran into the hall, Lucy following at a much slower pace. As she rounded the corner, she heard her husbands deep laugh. "Hello, little Princess." Caspian said as he reached down to pick up the excited girl. Lucy smiled at her family, her hand pressing to her stomach once more. When she looked back up, her eyes caught those of Caspian's, and she thanked Aslan that all those years ago, she made the choice to stay in Narnia, with Caspian. Because he was her Knight in shining armor and she his Brave Little Queen. And she would have it no other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy guys. So this is a repost of chapter three. Im super sorry about all the issues with it when I posted it the first time. I posted it from my phone, and it did not go so well. I will never do THAT again. :) But again, forgive me. It was a boo-boo. Sooo, enjoy. Oh and if I didn't catch all of my mistakes, Im REALLY sorry! Please notify me and I'll fix them ASAP. -Bree

**The Little Queen and her King**

Lucy had always been thought of as the Little Queen. The one that needed the most protecting. Even now, as she stands at the side-railing of the Dawn Treader, her long hair flowing back, and her white nightgown flapping in the breeze of the cool night, she knew that there were at least several of the night watchmen keeping an eye on her. In less than five minutes, Caspian would be notified that Lucy was strolling the ship by herself, he would slip from his bunk to find her, to protect her. He was just like Peter. Even though now her siblings understood that Lucy did not need as much protecting as she once did, they are still a bit overbearing.

"Lucy?" Caspian's voice rang from a few feet away, sleepiness still making it deep and rough. She shivered at the sound and wrapped her thin nightdress tighter to her body. "Lucy, what is it?" Caspian asked, worry creeping into his voice, coming to stand next to her. She turns away to hide the tears in her eyes, and laughs. "Nothing. It's nothing, Casp." Caspian stood silent beside her for a moment. The ships rocking was very soothing to her breaking heart. Caspian clears his throat and looks at Lucy from the side of his eye.

"Lucy, why did you stay? Why didn't you go home with Edmund and Eustace?" Lucy held her breath for a moment and thne let it escape her mouth in one giant gust. "Because, London isn't my home anymore. My family doesn't need me any longer. But neither does Narnia." Caspian laughed at that, pure mirth in his voice. "Little Lu, Narnia will always need their Little Queen." She hated that. That even now, he thought of her as Narnia's 'Little' Queen. She wasn't little. She was anything but little. She had fought battles. She had saved lives. She was not a child anymore. But she also was not a woman yet.

"What if I don't want to be the little Queen anymore, Caspian? What if I want something different?" She asks, still staring out at the black waters. She turns after a moment to look into Caspian's dark eyes. Eyes that roam over her face, looking for a clue as to what is wrong, and then her body. It's then that Lucy remembers that she is in nothing but a glorified slip. And what with the slightly salty spray of water, she knows her nightdress is now see through. "What do you want, Lu?" He asks quietly, stepping closer to the Queen. Her eyes travel from his loose fitting top to his mouth, and then his eyes. "I want you to love me." She whispers, blinking back sudden tears. When Caspian notices that fact, he pulls Lucy into the tight, strong embrace of his arms, and settles her head under his chin.

"But that's just the thing, My little Queen. I have always loved you. From the moment you stepped in front of me three years ago, and when you fought by my side. I was stupid to have thought that I loved Susan." Lucy looks up at Caspian questioningly, her cheeks stained with tears. "Why?" He pushed a piece of hair from her mouth and bends to whisper in Lucy's ear. "Because I always loved you. I was just too frightened to admit to it." Lucy looks at him oddly now, knowing very well that it takes alot to scare Caspian. "Peter would have had my head, Lu. I mean, I grew up hearing tales of the Great King Peter, and his war stories, so to have him there, and me be in love with his sister. Well. Yeah." Lucy laughs and shuts his rambling up by placing her lips on his. As he pulls away, he smiles at Lucy. "Narnia will always need their Little Queen, but I too will always need you. I love you Lu."


End file.
